Moonlight Potions
by Deep Puddle
Summary: Set in the Marauders era. RemusxSeverus:Snupin:LupinxSnape: Whatever you want to call them Rated M for later chapters.
1. Double Potions

Remus gathered up his books and stuffed them into this backpack before heading out of his transfigurations class. He ran to catch up with his three friends; James, Sirius and of course that idiot Pettigrew.

"Hey wait up." called out Remus catching up with the guys.

"Come on Moony, we're gonna be late for potions again." said Pettigrew shaking a tad. Remus rolled his eyes but quickened up his pace. Today was double potions with Slytherin's so he was rather excited. James and Sirius thought differently of it. They dreaded potions, the only thing they had to look forward to was messing with Severus. Remus had a faint smile on his face.

'I hope he sits near me again today.' thought Remus as he walked down one of the many stair cases to the dungeons. James and Sirius were talking about what they should do to Severus when they got there. Remus opened the door to the potions class room and was the first to walk in. He took his usual seat in the center of the eerie classroom. Pettigrew took a seat next to him, while James and Sirius took the table in front of them.

"Prongs can I see your homework?" said Sirius taking out his book, some parchment, a quill and some ink.

"What? Didn't do your homework again, eh padfoot?" smirked James, his supplies for the class already out.

"Shut up and hand it over" smiled Sirius putting his hand out, waiting for James to hand it to him. James yanked out his paper and held it just out of Sirius's reach.

"Okay Prongs, what do you want for it?" asked Sirius a bit annoyed. James smirked and began to think.

"Hmmm what do I want little Padfoot to do….Oh I Know" smirked James, devilish intent in his eyes. "I want you to do everything I say for the next week. ANYTHING I say"

Sirius looked pissed and seemed to think it over. After a few seconds he sighed and snatched the paper from James. "Fine" he growled and began to copy the work.

Remus looked the other way; his gaze fell upon a certain Slytherin whose nose was inches away from a potion book, his black hair framing his pale white face. Remus watched as the Slytherin pulled some of his hair back behind his ear and turned a page in his book. He stared at him for a few moments before he was pulled back into reality.

"MOONY! HELLO?!" said James waving a hand in front of Remus's face. Remus blushed a little as he looked back to James. "Dude what are you staring at? I have been calling your name for hours! Stop day dreaming, I have a great idea how to fuck with Snivelus today."

"What is it this time?" asked Remus with false excitement. James didn't notice and he began to explain his 'brilliant plan'

"Okay so first we need one of us to walk over and distract Snivelus then I will slip this" James held up a tiny fire cracker "into snivelus's potion. It should go off when in one minute after it is in the potion so we should move away rather quickly unless we wanna be hit with potion. Alright so who wants to distract 'it'?" smiled James pointing in Severus's direction.

Remus hated the idea of doing that to Severus, but there was no way out of it. That is unless he wanted his friends to know.

"I will distract him" Remus volunteered. 'One of the only chances I will have to talk with him…' thought Remus sadly.

"Sweet, Padfoot hurry up with that Slughorn's gonna be here soon." said James looking back at Sirius who was quickly scribbling down the homework. Sirius flipped James the bird before putting down the quill.

"Finished." He smiled triumphantly. He handed James back his homework and leaned back in his chair. "Hope class starts soon I wanna see the slimy git covered in some crazy potion that Slughorn's gonna make us do today."

Remus looked over at Severus again. He was still reading his book except that this time he was scribbling in it. Remus jumped slightly when Sirius tapped his shoulder. He looked back over towards Sirius; he was giving him an odd look.

"Eh moony, what is up with you today? You keep day dreaming. Who you thinking of?" asked Sirius turning around in his chair and propping his head up with his hands on Remus's desk. Remus could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks but he managed to stop it in time before Sirius noticed. He quickly came up with a lie.

"I was just thinking of all the fun curses we could use on old snivels" said Remus, a knot forming in his stomach. Sirius smiled and punched Remus in the shoulder jokingly.

"That's what I like to hear." Sirius laughed and went back to James who was currently pulling talking to Pettigrew about leg lock curses.

Remus once more looked over at Severus except this time Severus was looking right at him. His expression was an odd mixture of annoyance and hurt. Remus blushed and quickly turned back to his friends. He wasn't listening to what they were saying, but he keep taking quick glances over towards the lonely Slytherin. He was back to reading his book.

"Alright class settle down" said Slughorn as he appeared in the room three minutes late. "Today we will be creating a shrinking potion. I figured we could do a nice easy potion before the Christmas Holidays. Instructions on page 435. Now get to work." Said Slughorn writing the page number on the black board and sitting down in his seat.

Remus got out his supplies and began chopping up his daisy roots. Severus was putting his evenly chopped daisy roots in when James looked back to Remus.

"Okay go now." He said to Remus. Remus forced himself to walk over to the Slytherin. Slughorn was busy sleeping so walking over without getting trouble was rather easy. Severus looked up when he saw Remus standing above him, his face red.

"Hello Severus." Said Remus nervously. His face turning redder by the second. Severus was looking up at him; his expression was blank except for a small blush on his pasty white skin. He didn't say anything but stare up at Remus.

After a few moments of an awkward silence Remus began to talk. "So do you have any extra leech juice I could borrow?" he asked. He was confused at what else to say. He nervously looked over towards Sirius who was smiling at him. James was next to him pulling out a few more mini firecrackers.

Severus nodded and reached down into his bag searching for some. James took this opportunity to quickly run over and put a few fire crackers into the potion. Before grabbing Remus's arm.

"Moony why are you over here with this slimy sit?" asked James pretending he was just over to get back his friend. Remus gulped and went along with it.

"I was asking him if he had anymore leech juice." Said Remus. His stomach was in knots. It felt as though his stomach was beating itself up. Severus looked up at them. His bored expression turned into an angry one.

"Go away Potter." he said glaring at James. He then softened his gaze as he looked over towards Remus. "Here you go." He said handing the small vile over towards Remus. Remus thanked him then was pulled back to his seat by James. Remus looked back to Severus who at the moment was putting the rat spleen into his potion.

Remus watched as his friends counted down the seconds until the potion would explode.

'Three…two…one' thought Remus shutting his eyes as he reached one. When he opened his eyes when nothing happened, BLAM!! Suddenly the lonely Slytherin was coated in his shrinking potion. The acid green shinning all over his face and clothes. He began to shrink before all of their eyes. The once 14 year old Severus Snape now looked like five year old.

James, Sirius and Pettigrew were trying to contain their laughter. Remus looked at the poor Slytherin. He felt guilty for thinking that he looked cute. Severus looked very upset, his hands were in fists and he had his jaw clenched.

The little Severus jumped off of his chair and made his way to the front of the class room.

"Professor can I please have the shrinking solution." He asked his voice was quiet but a little high. Slughorn was still sleeping at his desk. The mini explosion hadn't woke him up. The 5 year old looked even more pissed off and walked to the other side of the desk.

"PROFESSOR!" yelled Severus; his face was red from anger and frustration. Professor Slughorn woke up to this.

"W-what is it?" he asked looking down at the five year old Slytherin.

"My potion blew up. Can I have the solution please?" said Severus trying to remain as calm as possible. Slughorn nodded and looked throw his draws until he found a small glass vile. He handed it to Severus who proceeded to drink the potion. A few seconds after he began to grown again until he was before his potion 'magically' exploded. He walked back to his seat and began to put his supplies away. The class was still in a fit of mini giggles but eventually calmed down.

--

Soon the bell rang and the students soon fled from the dark potions chamber. James was hurrying Sirius and Pettigrew along.

"Come on I wanna go now. I'm starving. I think I may actually die." said James putting a hand to his face and pretending to faint.

"Oh come off it. You will live trust me." said Sirius stuffing the last of his text books into his bag. Pettigrew was set and ready to go. He was leaning against one of the tables. Remus was slowly packing up his stuff.

"I shall meet you guys in the dining hall I wanna talk to Slughorn for a quick second" lied Remus. HE smiled and waved at his friends as they left the room, leaving only him, a sleeping Slughorn and one greasy haired Slytherin.


	2. Confrontation

14:13

Severus slowly gathered his books and put them into his back pack. He cleaned up his cauldron and put his supplies away. He then looked over towards the other side of the classroom. The only children left were a few Gryffindor girls looking over towards the other remaining few students; James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Severus sighed and returned his gaze towards his books again. Feeling defeated and hurt he fell back into his seat.

'I'll just leave when everyone else is gone. I can just nap during lunch in the common room.' thought Severus pretending to organize stuff in his bag. His gaze slowly shifted towards Remus who was telling his friends to go ahead of him. Severus went back to 'fixing stuff in his backpack' and looked over towards Remus through his greasy black locks. To Severus's surprise Remus was walking over towards him. His head was down and from what Severus could see of the boys face it had a light dusting of red across his cheeks.

The Gryffindor stopped in front of the Slytherin's desk. Severus looked up. The boy was still staring at his feet.

"I-I'm sorry" stuttered the Gryffindor. Snape glared at the boy 'So he thinks he can just apologize and everything will be okay' thought the Slytherin angrily. Remus looked up his face was red and looking depressed with a mixture of fear. The greasy haired boy felt his insides melt away along with the anger he was hold a moment ago. His face flushed and looked away from the other.

"Its fine…" muttered the Slytherin stealing a glace from the other boy who was looking directly at him, his face as red as the Slytherin with eyes that glistened with despair. "Is that all you wanted to say"

Remus shook his head violently. "No. I also wanted to return the leech juice you lent me. And to ask a favor of you." The Gryffindor held out the tiny bottle that Severus had lent him earlier.

"Thank" said Severus taking the bottle from the boy and shoving it roughly into his bag. "and what favor would you wanna ask me" snapped Severus.

"w-well I was kind of wondering if you could maybe…um…" said Remus trailing off. He was nervously playing with his fingers. Severus grew steadily impatient, until he finally snapped.

"Oh spit the bloody thing out already. Get on with it" Remus looked up at the angered Slytherin and replied with a really quick response.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbewillingtotutormeinpotions" said Remus in one breath. Severus looked taken back, almost unsure of what to say next. Before Severus could respond Remus started to talk again. "I understand if you don't want to, but I think it could work out for both of us I n the end. You could help me with potions and I can help you with anything. I could help you with charms or something." His voice was a little high and cracked once or twice.

Silence.

After a while of Remus looking at his feet and fidgeting Severus broke the silence.

"…I will think about it." said the Slytherin looking away.

A huge smile formed on the Gryffindor's face. "Sounds good! You think about it. And um send me an owl or something or talk to me in class. Oh I have to run now. Bye, bye Severus." Remus's face turned a new shade of red then bolted from the potions room.

Severus sat there for another second before he headed up to the Slytherin common room.

--

Severus collapsed onto his bed; he threw his stuff to the side and kicked off his shoes. He sighed heavily as he recalled the events that had unfolded a few minutes ago. Severus, even though he already knew what he was gonna say but he still wasn't sure what he was gonna do about James and Sirius.

'If they find out they will torture me, more than they do now."' thought Severus rolling his eyes. 'Not to mention he's a Gryffindor! The guys would kill me if they found me hanging out with a Gryffindor. '

Confusing thoughts clogged Severus's mind as he soon fell into a light slumber.

He was woken up about 25 minutes later when the bells range signaling lunch was over and their next lesson would begin shortly. The Slytherin got out of bed and gathered his supplies. He slippe don his shoes and exited the Slytherin common room. He walked up several stair cases and around different corridors before he reached his destination. Defense against the dark arts.

Today was doubles with Gryffindor's again. Severus toke his usual seat in the front of the class next to a Slytherin girl whose hair was pulled back into two large pigtails. She would have been slightly attractive if she wasn't always wearing a disgusted look on her face.

Severus looked over towards the table that held the marauders. Remus was gazing lovingly at a piece of paper that, as far as Severus could tell, had nothing on it. Sirius noticed as well and waved his hand in front of Remus's face. Remus seemed to snap out of it and apologized to Sirius. Severus returned his attention to his backpack and began to unpack some parchment, quill and ink, and his defense against the dark arts text book.

"Disgusting" muttered the girl looking over at the marauders. "Filthy Gryffindor's. Why should we have to be stuck in the same class with those?"

Snape shook his head but remained silent. He was thinking of a way to let Remus know he was going to tutor him without anyone else noticing. He decided that a note would be the best and he would simply slip it into Remus's bag or something. 'I sound like a girl writing him a love note' thought Severus as he dipped his quill in some ink.

In neat cursive the Slytherin wrote.

'_I will take up your offer. Meet me in the library tonight at 7:15 after dinner. _

_-Severus'_

Severus put his quill down and folded up the note. On the front of the note he neatly wrote Remus's name and with that he put the note back into his backpack.

"Settle down students" said the teacher as he entered the classroom.

--

As the class exited the classroom Severus quickly walked over towards Remus's table. He stealth fully slipped the note into Remus's bag before walking out the door of the class and towards the court yard. Right now it was his break period so hurried up to catch up with Luscious who was sitting on a big tree with Narcissa's his girlfriend.

"Hey Sev! How were the Gryffindor's?"asked Luscious playing with Narcissa's hair.

"Boring and troublesome. They exploded my potion in potions so that's why I wasn't at lunch. And I didn't hear anything the teacher was saying because that ruddy James was making such a racket. I hate those twits" said Severus leaning back against the large tree.

"I don't understand why you just don't curse the idiots" said Narcissa leaning against Luscious's shoulder.

"Because there are four of them and one of me. I can't curse them all at once." said Severus pulling out a book from his backpack and opening up to a random page.

"I suppose." said Luscious shrugging. He turned his full attention back to Narcissa. Severus ignored them and went on to read his book until the book was ripped from his grip.

"Snivellus what do you think you are doing here?" asked a voice that Severus immediately recognized as James. Severus looked up to see James and Sirius hovering over him, Remus and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

"What do you what do you want Potter?" hissed Luscious, Narcissa was glaring at Sirius.

"We just wanted to have a little chat with Snivellus here" smiled James. "Don't worry we will bring him back in one piece" Sirius grinned. Luscious and Narcissa were glaring at the two. Severus looked as though he was about to rip the two bys heads off.

"Come on already of we will drag you. Lets get going." Said Sirius smirking down at Severus. Severus forced himself off the ground and followed the two boys. They walked over to the large witch statue in the center of the courtyard and pushed Severus up against the statue.

"So Snivellus care to tell me why Moony was so late for lunch? You were the only one in the room and Slughorn was dead asleep. And when he got to lunch he was spooing happiness. Fess up what did you do to moon?" asked Sirius. Sirius and James were completely blocking all ways to escape.

"I didn't do anything. He talked to Slughorn and I packed up. Maybe Slughorn told him a way to bump up his grade? I left before him." Offered Severus glaring at the two boy. He figured he would stay away from the topic of the private lessons, he didn't want the two boys to interrupt their study sessions. 'Only time I can actually hang out with him without these twits. My only chance to be with him will not be ruined by these guys' thought Severus angrily.

"Oh is that so. Cause if you left before him then why didn't we see you at lunch? And talking to Slughorn doesn't take 20 minutes. Fess up what did you and Remus do?" said James sounding arrogant as usual.

"I don't know I told you I left before him how would I know what he was doing. And I wasn't at Lunch because I wasn't hungry and I wanted to take a nap. So I went back to the common room if you must know. Now leave me alone I didn't do anything to your little friend, I want to get back to my book" said Severus pushing through the barrier that was James and Sirius. Sirius pulled back Severus by the collar of his shirt.

"If we find out you are doing anything with Remus we will get you." Whispered Sirius Severus's ear. Severus shook him off and stomped back to the tree where Luscious and Narcissa were glaring in the direction where Severus was.

"So what did they say?" asked Luscious when Severus got back to the tree.

"They were going on about how I did something to Remus. Even though all I did was talk to him. And it wasn't about anything important." said Severus angrily plopping on the ground.

"Wait you talked to that one? Why on earth would you start a conversation with that filthy Gryffindor?" said Narcissa disgusted. Severus inwardly kicked himself but quickly came up with a lie.

"I didn't start it off first off" truth "He just came up to me whinny and complaining about something or other, I wasn't listening" Lie " Then I told him off and he walked out of the classroom" lie "and that's how it happened" lie.

"That sucks man, I'm sorry that that happened to you. Just curse him next time" suggested Luscious. Severus nodded and picked up his book again.

He continued reading it till he hurried off to herbology with Luscious and Narcissa.


	3. After Noon Dreams

Remus sat down in charms next to peter and a Hufflepuff girl. He had forgotten her name; all he knew was that Sirius had dated her at one point. They had broken it off in a week and they haven't spoken since. Remus pulled out his book and put it on his desk next to his wand. He looked on the ground and relieved there was a small note that had his name on the front. He picked it up and immediately he knew the script. It was Severus's. His cheeks grew red and his heart began to race. Butterflies filled his stomach as slowly opened the carefully unfolded note.

He almost squealed with joy when he read its contents. 'He actually said yes! Oh My God he said yes!' thought Remus ecstatically. Peter looked at him questionably when Remus started to bounce in his seat.

"Um moony? What is up with you today? You have been oozing happiness since potions." said Peter uneasily. Remus looked at him trying to calm himself down but failing miserably.

"I don't know what you mean Wormtail? I'm fine. There is nothing wrong." Said Remus trying to hide his happiness and overwhelming joy.

"Uh huh sure." Said Wormtail rolling his eyes. Remus ignored him and re-read the note over and over again in his head. He loved the Slytherin's script, it was a divine.

"Alright class, pick up your wands we are doing floating again today. Pick a partner and get to work, I will assign homework at the end of the period." said the teacher propping himself up on a large pile of books.

--

Remus walked out of charms and rushed up to Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" said the Fat lady. "And why are you so cheery today Mr. Lupin?"

"Cabbage Patch, and I have plans to hang out with someone special tonight in the library. But don't tell anyone, I'm not suppose to be hanging out with them." smiled Remus holding a find to his lips. The Fat lady smiled and winked before letting Remus pass through the portal.

Remus practically skipped up the stairs to his bed. He had no more classes for the day and he thought it was best to get a nice afternoon nap in before attending dinner.

"Now I can be all rested up for tonight" smiled Remus falling onto his bed. He soon was overcome by sleep and gave into the temptation.

'_Remus…I…love you' said Severus as he looked down at his feet. Remus lifted Severus head and held his chin with his hands, before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss._

'_I love you too Severus." Smiled Remus, the other blushed more and threw his hands around Remus's next pulling him down for another. Remus wrapped his hands around the Slytherin's waist, deepening the kiss._

_Remus pushed Severus back against a bookshelf causing a few books to drop to the floor. Remus began attacking the others neck, biting and kissing any exposed skin. The Slytherin moaned as Remus ripped open his shirt and began teasing his nipples. Slowly Remus made his way down the Slytherin's torso, kissing every inch of skin along the way. Remus hesitated as he reached the edge of the boy's pants. He licked the area right about the hem of the pants, cause more moans to form in the throat of the defenseless boy._

"_Remus…" moaned the Boy, sweating a little and grasping onto one of the shelves behind him._

_Remus unzipped the boy's pants and pulled them down and let them fall the boys ankles along with his boxers._

_Remus looked hold of the others member and slowly began to lick the head. The Slytherin shivered and lets out a high-pitched moan._

"_Ahh …Remus" said the boy shacking, his voice quivering. Remus licked around the heads and up and down the shaft. Massaging the boys balls as well. The Slytherin was moaning so loud, it was a surprise that no one had noticed yet._

_Severus Took grasp of Lupin's sandy locks and thrusted into Remus's mouth, Remus chocked a little but began to suck, slowly at first but quicked up the pace shortly after. Remus Slipped and brought his mouth to the head once more and stared lapping up some pre-cum that was oozing everywhere. It didn't last long because Severus quickly thrusted into Remus's mouth again. _

_Severus was beyond words at this point and just opted to grunt and moan as Remus took one large suck._

'_Remus…aha…I'm ahhhha!" moaned Severus as he came violently inside Remus's mouth. Remus chocked a little before swallowing and licking his lips that still had a tiny bit on them._

"_I'm sorry..." said Severus panting and falling to his knees. Remus smiled at I'm and pulled him in for another kiss. Severus smiled into the kiss and started to rub Remus's hard on through his pants, making Remus shiver with delight._

'_Remus It's time to wake up now." said Severus pressing harder on his pants. Remus looked confused but moaned again._

"_I said wake up Moony!" screamed Severus._

Remus snapped awake to find Sirius and James hovering over him. Remus blushed as he remembered the dream he just had.

"So who were you dreaming of eh Moony?" smirked James, Sirius was trying to stiffen some laughter. Remus looked confused, and then looked down. He hurried to cover up his lower half with his knees and a blanket.

"Shut up Sirius!" cried out Remus blushing and hiding his face. Sirius was laughing uncontrollably at this point as was James.

"We thought you were being attacked up here so we came up her to check it out and we find out you were only having a wet dream." said James through his laughter. Sirius was beyond words at the moment and was gripping his ribs.

"Shut up" whined Remus.

After a few minutes and a few curse words thrown in James and Sirius direction, the two boys stopped laughing and Remus's little problem disappeared.

"Okay hurry up its 6:00, go take a quick shower and clean yourself up then head down and meet us in the great hall. They are having a big feast for those going home over winter break." said Sirius leaning against one of the poles that held the canopy up over Remus's bed.

"Okay" said Remus standing up from his bed. His friends left and he walked over to the shower and turned on the water.

--

Remus stepped out of the shower with just a towel on and started to go through his clothes. He pulled out a spare uniform and some Gryffindor boxers and got dressed.

He headed down to the great hall with a small smile and a light blush covering his cheeks. If his calculations were right it was about 6:15, he wouldn't have missed much of the feast.

--

He entered the great hall, it seemed as though the feast had already begun. He stole a glace over towards the Slytherin table. He blushed and quickly looked away as he saw Severus staring at him.

He sat next to James who was going on about Lily Evan's at the moment. But the conversation quickly turned when Remus sat next to him.

"So Moony did you enjoy your COLD shower?" smirked Sirius as Remus went to grabe a piece of chicken.

Remus blushed. "Shut up Sirius. You've had enough of those to know what they are like" smirked Remus. James and Peter soon burst into a fit of laughter. Sirius growled then smirked.

"At least I don't dream of guys in my sleep." Remus smirked and James and Peter oohed.

"So what now James's not a guy now" said Remus pointing over towards James who know looked offended. Sirius glared at Remus. "I can't even tell you guys how many nights I have woken up to this guy moaning 'Oh James, Don't stop." All of the people around them were laughing along too. James looked humiliated and Sirius looked like he was gonna kill Remus.

"Oh yeah sure, and let's not forget what you were screaming only a few moments ago. "Oh Severus! I LOVE YOU SEVERUS!" yelled Sirius. Remus blushed and glared at the other.

Severus head shot up when he heard his name. The entire Gryffindor table was laughing at this point.

"Boys that's enough!" yelled professor McGonagall, silencing the table. After a few seconds everyone returned to their normal conversations.

"Guys let's try to keep it down this time okay?" said peter taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah yeah. You know it was all in good fun." said Sirius patting Remus on the back. Remus smiled and punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever just shut up." Remus smiled, though inside his stomach was dong flips as he thought of what he might have said in his sleep.

"Hey so moony are you going home for vacation of not?" asked James digging into a piece of roast beef. Remus shook his head.

"I'm staying here. And you guys" asked Remus pilling more food onto his plate.

"Not me, I'm on the train out of here first thing tomorrow morning." said James.

"I'm staying with James over break." said Sirius pointing over in James's direction.

'I'm staying here" said Peter. Remus was filled with much relief. 'Two weeks without them means more time for me and Severus. Now all I do is have to get rid of Peter, which shouldn't be too hard. After all he is a complete fool.' thought Remus happily.

Soon the feast finished and the students parted ways, bellies full and happy. They hadn't had a feast as big and grand since Halloween.

"You guys go up ahead of me; I wanna stop by the library for a bit. I'll see you guys later." Said Remus before dashing off in the direction of the library before his friends could say anything.

Remus stopped running when he turned a corner and was out of sight of his friends. He then proceeded to walk to the library a large smile on his face as he thought of meeting with the Slytherin boy would play out.

--

AN: I am sorry this is my one of my first times experimenting with writing 'naughty' scenes. So I wasn't completely sure how to phrase some parts. All you need to know is that Lupin gave Snape head:]

I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come.


	4. Lesson number 1

Severus walked down to the great hall, Luscius and Narcissa next to him. Their fingers were intertwined. Narcissa's blonde hair was bouncing behind her as she quickened her regular pace to match that of Lucius's.

"So Sev, are you staying here or not? You know you are welcome to stay with me when ever." Said Lucius. Severus forced himself to smile. He loved Lucius like a brother and all and wanted to hang out with him over winter break, but he wanted to spend more time with Remus. He was listening to the marauder's talking loudly in potions about a week ago about vacation and soon found out that Remus was staying. He soon after signed up for staying over for winter break.

"Sorry, I would man, but I'm just gonna chill here, I can get some more studying in and now I get to practice potions all I want." Said Severus as they entered the great hall and sat down in the center of the Slytherin table.

"If you say so." said Lucius shrugging.

Everyone's attention turned as the headmaster gave his speech.

--

"Yo Sevy could you be a dear and pass the potato's." said the blonde from Defense against the Dark arts. Severus passed the girl the potato's then went back to his meal. "Thank you" said the girl going back to her friends.

"Sevy are you ever gonna ask anyone out? I mean you've never even had a girlfriend." Said Narcissa leaning against Lucius pushing her plate away disgusted.

"Awe Narcissa leave poor Sevy alone. He'll find someone soon." smiled Lucius, Severus smiled a little at Lucius's comment.

"Yeah, it's just that most of the people are in the school are either idiots or taken." said Severus his mind lingering on his old crush Lily. Lucius took the hint and dropped the subject. Severus liked to avoid the subject of lily his old crush.

"Well anyway over break I was wondering when we got back if I could copy the Herbology homework. Herbology just ain't my cup of tea." said Lucius putting his arm around Narcissa's shoulder. Severus nodded as he watched the doors to the great hall opened and Remus walked in. He watched intently as Remus looked around until his gaze fell on the Slytherin. The Gryffindor blushed and quickly looked away. He joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. Severus went back to his food.

"So I have been practicing a few new curses that I think will help you out with the Gryffindor twits. After break I can teach you. Kay?" said Narcissa smirking. Lucius smiled and pulled Narcissa closer to him.

"That's what I love about you." Narcissa cheeks grew a tad red and smiled. Severus ignored the couple but agreed to Narcissa's lessons. A few more curses up his sleeve couldn't hurt.

Severus was taking another bite from his pile of potato's when he it.

"Oh yeah sure, and let's not forget what you were screaming only a few moments ago. 'Oh Severus! I LOVE YOU SEVERUS'". It was Sirius. Severus blushed when he realized that Sirius was talking about Remus. Lucius and Narcissa looked disgusted. Severus quickly turned his blush into a look of disgust as he friends slowly turned back to him.

"Um, Sevy do yo-""I have no idea." said Severus cutting Lucius off. The group sat in silence for a moment before turning to one of their usual conversations which usually involved curses and other dark forms of magic.

--

With the feast coming to a close Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa left the great hall before the rush of students.

"Guy's I'm gonna be at the library for a while." said Severus stopping just outside of the entrance of the hall.

"Fine just don't come back to late tonight I wanna hang out once more before we have to leave." said Lucius sighing. Severus nodded and began to walk in the direction of the library.

"Try not to be a geek to long Sevy!" cried out Narcissa before walking away with Lucius hand and hand.

Severus walked slowly towards the library, trying to understand what had happened in the great hall. 'I bet Sirius was just making up some random shit to piss off Remus.' thought Severus to himself.

Severus walked into the library and walked over to his usual seat in the library, in the potion's section. He grabbed a random book of the shelf and began to read.

His moment of silence was broken when he heard some quiet moans and raspy breaths from a few shelves over. Severus stood up and decided to take a look and see who the idiots were that were ruining his chance at piece of quiet. He stopped a shelf before the moans that were getting louder by the second. Severus quietly went into the section right before the others and looked through a few missing books. Severus glared at the two Ravenclaw students snogging in the next isle of the library.

Severus tried to hold in the vomit that was making his way up from his stomach. They looked as though they were eating the others face. Severus decided it was best to quiet the little twits down. He didn't want Remus to be distracted when he was tutoring him in potions.

"It would be much appreciated if you would do that someplace else. I need quiet to teach." said Severus walking into the next isle casually. The two stopped snogging and looked over at Severus. The boy glared at the Slytherin and the girl looked away flushed.

"Come on, we can go to my dorm" said the boy pulling the girl by her wrist. Severus's expression was blank when he went back to his previous seat. After about three pages of the book Severus felt someone looking at him. He set down his book to find Remus in front of him. Severus fought back a blush. Remus's hair was a tiny bit damp and his tie was slightly loosed. His face was also flustered.

"Hello Severus." grinned Remus. He looked slightly out of breath. "So where do you wanna start?"

"Well what part of potions are you having the most trouble in?" asked Severus putting the book back on the shelf. Remus turned his head and rubbed his arm nervously.

"To tell you the truth pretty much everything. But mainly emotion potions." said Remus turning even redder. Severus tried not to look at him; he could feel his face heating up. 'Why does he have to look so adorable' thought Severus.

"Well those are easy so let's start with that." said Severus looking thought the books on the shelf in front of him. He pulled out a copy of basic emotional potions. Severus froze for a second as he when he looked at Remus. Remus was blushing and rubbing his left arm with his right hand. His gaze was off somewhere else, he looked slightly nervous and he was giggling oddly, like he wasn't sure of what to say next.

"Would you like to take a seat? And try to relax; I'm sure your friends won't find you. I know how _embarrassing_ it might be to be seen with me." pouted Severus taking a seat at a large table. Remus quickly joined him not looking him but at his feet instead.

"I-it's not that. I wouldn't be embarrassed I would just be afraid they would hurt you." said Remus, his blush reddening. Severus looked flustered he opened the book trying to hide it.

"So let's get started."

--

"Thanks Sev. Let's do this again in was fun" smiled Remus pushing his chair back. Severus glared.

"I thought I told you I hate that name." said Severus standing up as well.

"If you hated it then why did you tell me?" said Remus gathering a few textbooks that Severus had given him to study before their next study session. Severus opened his mouth but no words formed. "That's what I thought. Now when do you wanna meet again? I am here all break, and so are you so how about tomorrow…once the train leaves. It's supposed to be nice out so wanna meet out by the large tree by the black lake?" asked Remus happily. Severus shrugged trying to play it off all cool like.

"Sure that works for me." said Severus, they smiled to one another and walked over to the Librarian who was surprised to still have students in the Library at this time of night.

"It's 9:00 you should be in your dorms." said the old witch taking the books from Remus and checking them out for him.

"I'm sorry we were caught up studying and lost track of the time. We promise it won't happen again." said Remus in a sweet and sincere tone. The witch sighed and handed back the books before dismissing them.

"Ha fooling teachers, one thing I have to that Sirius for." smiled Remus holding the textbooks close to his chest. Severus snickered.

"Give me some tips sometime, if I ever tried that I would wine up in detention. Guess it can't be helped Slytherin's have a nice rep for being sneaky and deceiving." said Severus smiling. Remus laughed and gave Severus a light punch in the shoulder.

They walked together until they got to the great hall before separating.

"Well I go left and you right so I guess I will see you tomorrow. Meet me at the tree at 10:30. I'll be waiting for you there. Good night Severus." said Remus waving good bye before heading off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Alright see you there. Good night Remus."


End file.
